everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EtherealNyx/What does Vera think of... Dunderheads?
Vera Sorcière is currently being worked on, but to commemorate her overdue arrival, I'd like to unleash her opinions on the world. So, send in your OCs and she'll tell it as it is! Warning: Vera is very rude and somewhat morbid, so please don't be offended by her harsh words. They are not MY beliefs; they are hers. What does Vera think of Desdemona Schicksal? Vera: Hm, what can I say about this demonic little upstart??? That she has a horrible taste in fashion? Or maybe that she shouldn't have been permitted out of hell because that's where she deserves to be? Oh, I've got it! She's just another imp with delusions of grandeur, barely any skill when it comes to wordplay, and erratic mannerisms. What a lovely combination! I wonder if she's Cherry's cousin thrice removed or something... They're very similar. All in all, I don't like the girl, but I don't really hate her either. She's just another infernal idiot: nothing to see here. What does Vera think of Ari Lutin? Vera: Yet another weird 'eccentric' loser. Ugh! He did suggest a card game when I was stuck in the hell known as Saturday detention, which proves his merits in some way, but otherwise, he doesn't impress me. However, he does have some nice taste in clothes, so maybe I could arrange a little meeting with him. Fashion is everything, after all! The impulsive nature is something I could do without though... You know what? Am I just going to have to review every single dimwit that attends this school?!? I'll be here FOREVER!!! What does Vera think of Alicia Gross? Vera: Oh, look! Another haughty little witch who thinks that they are the meanest of them all! How sweet... Wake up and smell the roses, sweetheart. Your fashion sense is terrible, your appearance bland and your insults as weak as watered down venom. Ugh, she's such a joke. However, the lizards are a nice touch... Never mind her clear inability to find love. She's obviously looking in all the wrong places. Poor girl, worthless in everything except for magic. Must suck to be you! What does Vera think of Morgan-Rose de Lafayette? Vera: Yay, I get to review the spoiled fairy brat! Honestly, her personality is so clichéd. Why should I even bother and talk about her? Spoiled? Check. Easily offended? Check. Clingy? Check. I feel as though I've walked into the bad section of the bookstore except this particular bookstore sells shoddy temperaments. Ugh. I feel as though I've practically drownin in stupid people and stupid attitudes. What a freaking imbecile! No one wants to be friends with a brat like her, so she should just do the rest of us a favor and go away. What does Vera think of Arion Neptune? Vera: THANK THE GODS! HE'S NOT A DELINQUENT! Beyond that... Man, he has a depressing destiny, but honestly, who cares? At least everyone knows who the Little Mermaid is! If he's meant to die? Well, whatever. It's the universe's way of culling stupid people. Honestly, someone as contradictory as him isn't someone I think people would like to be around and that must count against him in terms of the intelligence department. Don't seek to change your destiny if you don't want to be pitied for it, idiot! Category:Blog posts